User talk:Smilingkitty
ö Messages ö Hai everyone. You have fallen onto my Talk thingy! Yay! If you wanna leave a message please do so!'' Please Use the Signature button!!'' And Just remember: • to leave your username ''' • our time zones could be different which means '''I might not reply quickly! Sorry for any troubles caused Smilingkitty (talk) Your Poem! <3 I just read your poem! It was so beautiful!^^ I wasn't stalking btw! >w< I was just checking the wiki activity since it is my job and all and I happen to come across that peom of yours. Good job btw! I love writing books too! *^* I hope you can let me read it after you are done. *Q* See ya in chat! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 01:46, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi hi I just read ur poem and it was really touching. I am also writing a book and im hoping to write a series. im on chat a lot and am really easy to talk to I love to make new friends and maybe one day we could be friends Damon Salvatore173 (talk) 05:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Joel Hey... I'm still here I won't abandon you :) Hey, leaving a cute message ;) Here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Where you go? Re Hi ^3^ Hey, it is alright. I had to do somethings irl. It was pretty fun talking so thanks for that. *hugs back* Once again it is alright :) [[User:Freekingamer|'Freekingamer']] 03:57, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'd love to! It take a Wally but what do you want on it? Color(s), pictures ect? I can make it also a shadow~box or normal, message me back showing the picture(s) and color you want. :) -The awesome Admin (Ðeleterious) -- ''I'm''♥''not tough''♥ 10:29, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Sig~! Ur sig is la done, :3 I hope you enjoy it just because I love you !<3 how to use it: Im a kitty :3 (talk) -- not what I want but what I like? Eh.. (talk) 15:53, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't make the words turn black when it was on thr sig the white didn't show on it, for some reason. I had to use yellow sorry :( -*gets ready for yelling-* -- not what I want but what I like? Eh.. (talk) 16:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Never got to tell you good night So sweet dreams :) *kisses your cheek* Peter Parker 101 (talk) 05:35, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Cutie C: Maybe I just love to talk to you C: Idk if I'll be on tonight but I hope I get to see you soon C: Peter Parker 101 (talk) 12:28, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Well I hope I see you again soon cuddle buddy C: Peter Parker 101 (talk) 00:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Lots of smiles *locks pinky with your* I miss is that a bad thing C: Peter Parker 101 (talk) 02:15, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey hey I will try and be on to night I would like to see you again C: Peter Parker 101 (talk) 12:07, June 29, 2014 (UTC)